The current options for wireless communication have changed the way people work and the way in which networks can be deployed. However there remains unresolved problems in the setup and configuration of wireless communication links. Amongst such problems is the need to determine the respective Media Access Control (MAC) address of a receiver or a group of receivers before communication can actually begin.
In a cellular wireless communication environment the MAC address is typically linked to a phone number that must be known by a transmitter before a wireless communication link can be established between users. This is problematic for at least two reasons. First, two users may be within visual proximity of one another, yet not able to communicate phone numbers to one another. For example, this may occur as a result of environmental factors (e.g. excessive noise) or social factors (e.g. they are in a meeting where speaking out loud would be disruptive) or they are simply not close enough to one another to effectively exchange phone numbers despite being able to see one another. Second, only one of the users may be able to see the other and wishes to make contact but does not have the requisite phone number and is otherwise unable to make contact with the other user who is unaware of the user looking to make contact. In such scenarios, a wireless communication link is likely impossible using a cellular network because there is little chance that the requisite phone number can be determined.
In ad hoc wireless networking, the issue of security arises as a more significant factor. For example, for users employing a Bluetooth™ device, a first individual wishing to initiate a wireless communication link with a second individual is forced to transmit a broadcast message to poll all of the users within the proximity of the first individual in order to establish a link with the specific second individual if the address of the second individual is not known. According to the Bluetooth™ standard, the broadcast message from the first transmitter (master unit) is in the form of an inquiry and multiple page messages to which slave units may respond with respective MAC addresses. The MAC address or other identification of the electronic device belonging to the second individual electronic device may not provide enough information to allow the first individual to distinguish the electronic device belonging to the second individual from all other user devices in the area. As such, the first individual may undesirably establish a link with another user and/or fail to establish the link with the second individual with which communication is truly desired.
It may also be undesirable to send the broadcast message in the first place. The broadcast message provides the MAC address of the device employed by the first individual to all users in the area proximate to the first individual. In a public or hostile environment, the broadcasting of the MAC address may compromise the security of the first individual because the MAC address can be used to electronically compromise the device employed by the first individual or allow others to intercept what might be private communications between the first and second individuals over a Bluetooth™ link.